The Fifth Marauder
by Kitkatcait
Summary: Fairytales begin with Once Upon A Time. You know? Like prince and princess. Damsel and Distress. Dragons? Witches? Wizards? But this is no fairytale.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**A/N: Ladies and Gentleman the base of this story has been provided by Loopey Loony Charny. I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would (maybe) change Ron and Hermione's relationship. Anyway Enjoy!**

I walked down the platform. I push my cart forward and walk straight in between the wall right between platform 9 and 10. My blonde hair was in two pigtails that were resting my slightly frail shoulders with my black hair band keeping the rest of my hair (besides my bangs) out of my face. My hazel eyes widen as I realize that I was at an unseen platform. Then I run right into a boy. I fall on my butt. My ankle didn't twist (probably because I had great reaction rate). I stand and wipe my hands off. The boy has black hair and hazel eyes.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaim in my American accent as helping him pick up our things that seem to be spread out everywhere. "I'm just clumsy today." I laugh at myself and he chuckles slightly.

"It's alright. I'm James. James Potter." I look up and hesitate before shaking his hand.

"Susan. Susan Lancaster." Then I slip my bag back on the cart. I then sigh as my Phoenix cage almost falls over. I catch it quickly. I sigh.

"Well Susan. Do you need some help?" He asks laughing slightly.

"Yes. Please!" I exclaim. I change my holding of my black and purple Phoenix ,Angel.

"Is that a Phoenix?" James asks shock registering in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah. James meet Angel. Angel meet James." I pet Angel's head gently. He picks up my suitcase as I slip my bag on my shoulder. In my other hand I carry his beautiful snow white barn owl ,Poppy. He hands our suitcases to the driver who nods at us and continues loading the bags up. "Thank you so much." I tell him smiling gratefully as I hand him his owl. He shrugs blushing slightly.

"Well I better go say bye to mum or she'll have my head when I get home."

"Okay. Bye." I say as we both chuckle. I walk to the front of the train and look for the exit that is a dot of bright light at the end of the tunnel.

"Excuse me? Miss?" A male voice asks a I turn around. A boy about a year or two younger than me was looking at me worriedly. "Have you seen my brother? He has black hair and gray eyes. His name is Sirius Black." I shake my head sadly.

"I'm afraid not. If I find him I'll tell him you were looking for him." The boy nods.

"Thank you ms." He says softly before running back to his father. (At least I think so) who looked just as worried.

A boy stumbles past me and almost falls onto the tracks. I grab his wrist and manage him from falling on the platform. His gray eyes meet mine. He blushes slightly. (Probably from being saved by a girl)

"Susan. Susan Lancaster."

"Sirius. Sirius Black." We shake hands firmly.

"I think your dad and brother were looking for you." I inform him as I point to the two who keep glancing around worriedly. A stiff woman as next to the man farthest from me. "Your little brother seemed worried. Maybe you should go say bye..." I suggest timidly.

"I would ,but my mother is going to yell at me for something I probably didn't do." I think for a minute.

"Leave it to me." I then walk up to his mom (an educated guess by how she was yelling at the brother and father) and face her. "Excuse me? Are you Mrs. Black?" I ask pretending to be excited. I make it to where her back is turned to the other members of her family. "Hi. My name is Susan I've always wanted to meet another pureblood. You see my mother doesn't like purebloods much she complains all the time about how wretched they are ,but you seemed nice enough to me." I gush pretending to blush.

"Oh. Uh. Can I help you dear?"

"Oh Silly me. My name is Susan Lancaster. My mother transferred into your department right?"

"Oh. Lucy's daughter right?" Walburga asks me. I smile and nod.

"Can I ask you some questions? You see I've wanted to be a reporter since I was like 9.I And I wanted my first subject to be pureblood traditions. And I thought well who better than the oldest and most noble house of Black." I say smiling. I glance behind her Sirius and the other two were talking rapidly.

"Well... I guess... I'll answer what I can." She states sounding doubtful.

"So I heard that some Black family members are very picky on who they allow to marry their sons and daughters? How do you yourself feel about that?"

"Well... I don't really have intel on that. I've never thought about it. Its always been a tradition in the family to keep the blood pure." She then goes in a full explanation. I nod and smile when I'm supposed to. Finally after asking 2 more questions I sigh sadly.

"Oh Merlin's Beard! I must go. I don't want to miss the train. Thank you so much for enlightening me on the Black traditions especially with such an interesting person such as yourself." Walburga blushes slightly.

"Its quite alright dear. I would hate for you to miss your train because you were talking to me." I then wave at her and walk off. Sirius catches up with me.

"Thanks!" Sirius says. "I've never seen my mom so flustered in a long time."

"Don't worry about it. I better go find a compartment." I wave at him then get on the train.

I find an empty compartment and sit down. I set my hidden extension charmed purse on the storage right above me ,but then I remember my book is in there. I open the book and take out 'Pride and Prejudice'. I sit back down in the seat when a boy with brown hair walks inside.

"Hey. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asks shyly.

"Of course. You didn't have to ask. I don't own the compartment." I state laughing lightly "I just hope you don't mind me reading." I admit holding up my book. He just smiles and shows me his own book. We share a smile. He sits across from me and we both open out books. I lean my head against the window as the prideful Mr. Darcy tries to win the heart of Elizabeth Bennett.


	2. Chapter 2 Learning About

We have been on the train for about an hour. Sirius and James joined us after the first 30 minutes. We were about another hour away from the school a small plump boy stumbles inside.

"Can I sit here?" He asks.

"Of course!" I exclaim patting the seat right next to mine. "What's your name?" I ask taking down my black dufflebag and take out my picnic basket.

"Peter Pettigrew." He states shyly.

"Susan Lancaster." Peter's eyes widen

"Are you apart of the Caster family." I shuffle uncomfortably.

"Yes..."

"What about the Caster family?" Sirius asks joining the conversation.

"The Caster Family was said to be the first family to display magic. Their family always has at least one person a pureblood. My family is said to be descended directly from that line." I state stiffly. "Please drop my family matters. My mother died when I was 6 my father deserted me and my mother when she needed him most. My mother being an only child wouldn't send me to live with my father so I was sent to the orphanage. End of Discussion." I state. I take out some food. "Want some?" Everyone nods excitedly. I look at the only boy's name I don't know. "What IS your name?"

"Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you." Remus states. I smile.

"Nice to meet you too." We then eat the food that I and the other girls in the orphanage packed for me.

For the next hour we exchanged stories ,but Peter mostly kept silent.

"I better go change into my school robes." I walk to the bathroom and look at the uniform and make a face. The uniform insults me completely. I tightly the vest and the button-up shirt. My skirt I shorten only an inch. My gray socks and my black converse. I walk back to the room knocking. "Is everyone acceptably dressed?"

"Yes." came chorused voice. I open the door carefully. When I see that everyone is fully dressed each in their school robes. I sit down before noticing Remus wasn't here.

"Where's Remus?" I ask. Everyone chorused 'I don't knows' and 'Who knows'.

"I think he went to change somewhere else." Peter states timidly. I turn toward Peter.

"You haven't told us a thing about yourself Peter besides your name." Everyone pauses and looks at Peter who blushes from the sudden attention.

"Well my dad is a pureblood and my mom is a muggle-born. Dad was disowned when he married my mum." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Stop! I _mean_ what's your favorite thing to do? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Who are _**you**_?"

"Uh.. well I kind've like to read... I uh- also help people. My favorite color is brown and my favorite food is cherry pie." He says. I gape at him.

"So you basically just do what other people do?" He nods slowly. "Poppycock!" I shout making the boys look at me oddly. "Its a muggle term." I wave it off. Remus snickers slightly. "I promise you Peter one day I'm going to make you confident enough to be able to do your own thing." I promise. I glance at Remus who was scratching his neck revealing scars. I make a mental note of it and store it for further use later.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk with the boys to the boats.

"Four 'ter a boat!" Hagrid yells. **(A/N what do you think of the accent? I think I'm terrible at accents. Feel free to tell me so.)** We glance at the five of us.

"So who's going to go?" James asks. No on says a thing. I sigh.

"I'll go." I state walking to a group of two. A girl with fiery red hair and green eyes and a boy with greasy black hair and coal black eyes. "Do you guys mind if I ride with you?"

"Weren't you just hanging out with those idiots?" The greasy haired kid asks harshly. I blink in confusion.

"Yessed. Is there something wrong with that?" I ask my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Not if your like them." He states.

"Good thing I'm not them..." I state slowly. I shake my head getting rid of my confusion. "Hi!" I say brightly. "My name is Susan." I hold out my hand to them. The redhead looks wary.

"My name is Lily. This is Severus."

"Nice to meet you." I state smiling at the both of them. We get in the boat. "Did you know that the Giant Squid was originally put in the lake to stop people from drowning." Severus makes a noise from his throat that sounded a lot like a snort. "Can I ask what has gotten you to hate me when all you know about me is I hang with those 'idiots' as you so nicely put them and my name?" I ask. Severus blinks. "Like seriously. You don't even know my middle or last name. If you knew my middle name I would seriously not like me either ,but you don't know my middle name." I rant.

"I don't hate _you_ specifically. I hate those idiots you hang with."

"Oh. Well then. Let's start over? Because I don't want enemies on my first day. Well technically we would be aquantemines..." I trail off trying to put together the two words. "Yeah I just stick with aquantemines..." Two chuckles bring me out of my thoughts. Severus was laughing at me. "Its not funny!" I cry indignantly. I cross my arms and pout like the kid I am.

"I'm sorry. Yes. We can start over. My name is Severus Snape." I smile brightly.

"Susan Lancaster." Severus's eyes widen. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. My last name is related to the Caster tree blah blah blah." I wave it off. "But right now I am just Susan understood?" They nod their heads slowly. "Good." Silence. When a splash makes us look over. Sirius as pushed into the water. James soon following. I snicker along with Severus and Lily. "You okay Siwi?" I ask in a fake baby voice.

"Ha. Ha." Sirius says rolling his eyes before squealing as the squid sets him back on the boat. I laugh leaning back and forth trying to hold in my laughing making the boat rock. I stop laughing noticing Lily clutch Severus's hand all the while Severus had a pleased look on his face and how he blushes slightly. He blushes harder when he sees me watching. I wink and grin in response. Then we continue asking each other questions and answering them.

We were waiting for McGonagol to come back. Lily looked almost sick.

"I am so nervous that the hat is going to tell me that I'm not a witch." She whispers to me when I ask her if she's alright.

"If you got the letter you _**ARE**_ a witch. Don't worry. Your name wouldn't have been down if you weren't one." She then grins at me. I grin back. I loop arms with Lily leaving Lily to loop arms with Severus. The four boys that I left earlier were joking around and talking to each other. Professor McGonagol came back.

"We are ready for you now." Then the doors are thrown open and we follow her inside. We gather in a slight oval/circle in the front. "Now when I call your name you will sit on the stool and I will put the hat on your head. The hat will then decide which house you will be placed in. Adrian Carmichael!" A boy with messy blonde hair that was sticking out and that reminded me a lot of Einstein. When he sat on the stool, the hat was placed on his head.

The hat was muttering on top of his head. I caught a few of the words such as 'Kind... Loyal to an extent...' after a few minutes the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" making a few first years (including me) jump slightly.

"Bertram Aubrey!" A boy walks up and sits on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts.

"Avery Lance."

"Slytherine." Avery smirks and walks to the clapping wildly Slytherine table.

"Sirius Black!" Sirius walks confidently to the stool and the hat as placed on his head,

20 minutes we waited. Sirius kept muttering to the hat probably arguing with it.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouts finally. Almost everybody jumps. More people are sorted before,

"Lily Evans!" Lily walks to the stool nervously.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouts four minutes later. I shifted to another foot because my right leg started hurting. I glance at Severus who looked disappointed.

"Hey its alright. She'll still be her friend." I whisper to him. He smiles smally at me and I smile brightly back.

"Susan Lancaster!" I take a deep breath before stepping forward. People's jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide. The muggle-borns looks confused by the amazement from everyone.

"Kind. A bit of ambition. Very hardworking to get what you want. Studious. A pinch of stubbornness... Can't forget the overwhelming bit of bravery and chivalry. What's this? A need to fix other people's mistakes... Selfless." I scoff as he seems to mull it over.

"I'm not selfless." I mutter. " If anything I'm as selfish as Voldemort one way or another."

"Modest too. But a bit angry with your father for abandoning you. A darkness could envelope you if your in Slytherine. Never mind that. You would do well in Slytherine. But not make any friends. The same could be said of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You'd make a couple of friends from Gryffindor. But you're more of a loner are you not? Socially Anorexic. You wash yourself of Social activity. Yes I think you'd do best in..." He pauses. "Gryffindor!" I blink before realizing the hat was removed. I walk to the Gryffindor table and sit next to Sirius with Lily across from me. I start to dwell on what the hat said zoning out.

 **A/N okay. To Vewwy confuzzed Reader- I hadn't realized the main character was using British Terms ,but to view it as a good thing you could view it as she is trying to get used to the Britich life-style.**

 **To Reader- Huh? I'm sorry I didn't even realize what I did. I don't think YOU understand that I never wrote the base to this story. It is all written by Looney Loopy Charny as I said in Chapter 1. Thanks for your opinion though its really apreciated.**


End file.
